The Battle for Albion
The Battle for Albion is part of the Fable III main quest. After making a promise to Kalin, the Hero of Brightwall rides a ship back to Albion. During the return journey, the Hero formulates a plan with the leaders of each faction. The Hero arrives in Bowerstone Old Quarter and has to storm the castle. As the Hero makes their way towards the castle, they fight Logan's Elite Soldiers alongside Ben Finn, Walter Beck, members of the Bowerstone Resistance, Dwellers and soldiers of the Old Guard. Walkthrough The Hero, Walter and Ben Finn arrive at the beach of Bowerstone Old Quarter in the midst of the revolutionary battle under fire from a distant mortar. Walter suggests that the first thing you should do is take it out. Make your way up the beach and fight off the advancing elite soldiers. When you reach the city gates, shoot one of the explosive barrels next to the mortar to destroy it. Once the mortar is blown up and all the elite soldiers are killed, Kalin's ships will move in and blast through the gates. WARNING: You could accidentally kill soldiers or Dwellers during this mission, but the soldiers will not come for you. It will still be added to your statistics. Move into the city and continue to fight the elite soldiers. Pass the pigknight statue and head under the bridge, and you will see a building get blown up in front of you. Sabine and Boulder will emerge from the rubble, but will be cut off from you again by mortar fire. Follow the glowing trail through the debris and back onto the main road. Assist the Dwellers fighting off more elite soldiers, then cross over the bridge to the locked gate. Climb up the broken roof beside the gate to get a glimpse of Page and her men fighting down below, then drop into the remains of the building. From your vantage point in the building, you may be able to assist the Resistance fighters with a few well-placed shots, but you can't reach their position from where you are. Follow the glowing trail out of the building and onto the road ahead. Fight your way up the road and pass through a house to get around a barricade. As you emerge from the other side, Page arrives from the road ahead. Not far from the gate, along the city wall, you are able to climb some steps to reach a chest atop the wall. Another chest can be found in the garden of the house you passed through to get around the barricade. With Page's help, kill the remaining soldiers and advance towards the city gate ahead. Page and Ben will deliberate over how to open the gate; on cue, the gate will explode, revealing Sabine and Boulder once again. Your allies will then proceed to hold off any remaining forces while the Hero and Walter head towards the castle to face Logan. Notes *Bowerstone Old Quarter is decimated during the battle. Many of the homes are destroyed completely, the rest become uninhabitable, and all businesses cease to operate. The district will remain this way unless the Hero decrees that the Old Quarter should be rebuilt during The Weight of the World. **Oddly, entering the Sanctuary during the battle will often result in Jasper remarking, "I'm afraid your property was irreparably damaged during the battle," even if the Hero does not own any property in the Old Quarter. Glitches *A glitch may occur when destroying the mortar, it does not seem destroyed. This does not interfere with gameplay, unless the cut-scene of the destroyed doors does not show up. *There is a glitch that happens before you enter Bowerstone Castle, while you walking to the castle the name doesn't appear and you aren't able to finish the quest. To fix this you must load a saved profile. *Little before the cutscene of Ben saying "If only we knew a tiny, crazy old man who enjoyed blowing things up…" shortly followed by Sabine blowing the gate up, it is possible that Ben will, in some ways, disappear from the fighting scenes. He reappears during the cutscene. This will not affect the gameplay. His voice will sometimes be heard, and the captions of him speaking will always appear. Category:Fable III Quests